


Rainy Day

by bookworm116



Category: Hey Arnold
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm116/pseuds/bookworm116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helga forgets her umbrella and a certain someone offers to lend her his, but on one condition; if she'll walk home with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the Hey Arnold Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+Hey+Arnold+Fandom).



Helga stared wistfully out at the dark clouds that were gathering over the school.

The bell rang, jerking her out of her thoughts. 

Mr Simmons made the class stay 10 minutes late in order to remind them about a 'very special' book fair.

Helga hoped it wouldn't flood again. That whole fiasco was a disaster.

"And remember class, take your umbrella with you... it looks like it's going to storm."

Mr. Simmons gave that "you're so extra special in your each and own special way" smile at his class.

They filed out of the room.

Getting her things out of her locker, she noticed Phoebe talking to Gerald.

Phoebe, it seemed, had a major crush on Gerald but hadn't exactly told him yet.

She said she was planning to, while nudging helga and staring over at... well, ice cream.

Speaking of ice cream, where was he?

Phoebe giggled and Helga smiled at her friend.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but when her friends were happy she got a warm feeling.

Like she was proud of them or something.

Phoebe walked over to Helga, still grinning.

Gerald waved goodbye.

Phoebe started talking in that squeaky voice of hers.

"i asked him out! Helga! i asked him out!" she started jumping up and down, her grin showing her excitement on her face.

"that's great, pheebs!"

Helga gave her friend a thin smile.

she was happy for phoebe, she really was, but all it was doing was reminding her of how chicken she was in front of mister football head.

Phoebe, noticing her friend's look, placed a hand on helga's shoulder.

"maybe you could tell... ice cream, and then we could double date!"

Helga sighed. 

"yeah, sure, phoebe."

* * *

 

"why don't you just TELL HER?" 

"because she hates me."

"arnold, you KNOW that isn't true."

down the hallway, a similar conversation was happening.

Gerald leaned against the lockers, sighing in disbelief at his friend.

Arnold himself sighed too, looking down the hall at that blonde hair and pink bow.

she was rolling her eyes at something phoebe was saying.

she looked upset as she sorted through her locker.

* * *

 

"CRIMINEY!" helga screamed, looking in her locker frantically.

Phoebe had long since left, leaving helga to try and look for the one thing that was really important on a day like this...

her umbrella.

she had asked miriam if she needed one earlier that day.

_"mom, do you think i need an umbrella? it looks really cloudy out."_

_"oh, no, dear, the weatherman said it was going to be clear all day..."_

_"well, could you get my umbrella and put it in my bag just in case? i need to pack the lunch i'm making for myself."_

_"oh sure honey...."_

and what did she do? she drank a smoothie and fell asleep behind the couch.

again.

and forgot to put the umbrella in helga's bag.

helga sighed.

what was she gonna do now?

the bus had already left because mr. Simmons had refused to let them go. now she was stuck at school, with no umbrella, and fifty bajillion raindrops pouring down over the city.

she stood under the overhang and watched the rain pour down.

she waited for it to let up.

sighing, she sat down and watched the water pour down into massive puddles that were forming in the streets.

"now how am i gonna get home?" she wailed, and put her head in her lap.

"need some help?"

oh no. not him. NO.

helga refused to look up, but she knew the voice. she could recognize it anywhere.

rolling her eyes, asking why this had to happen to HER, she looked up.

yup.

football head, in the flesh.

Arnold held an umbrella over his head, offering her his hand.

"not from you i don't."

arnold rolled his eyes.

"how are you going to get home, helga?"

her heart pounded in her chest.

he was offering to lend her his umbrella, to walk home with him, and here she was-

"go AWAY, football head."

arnold just continued to smile at her.

"it looks like you're stuck here."

helga shot him a murderous glare.

arnold kept holding his hand out to her.

"i'll just wait 'til the rain lets up."

suddenly arnold's face changed, and he was glaring at her.

"okay, FINE. walk yourself home."

helga's mouth dropped open as she watched arnold start walking in the direction of their neighborhood.

* * *

 

_please let this work, please let this work, please please please...._

arnold put on a fake glare.

"okay, FINE. walk yourself home."

he crossed his fingers. and started walking.

"no, wait! football head!"

he couldn't help the grin that spread over his face as he started walking back to helga.

he knew he could get her.

* * *

 

helga cried out.

"no, wait! football head!" 

arnold immediately stopped walking.

WAIT a minute.

he was just pretending.

she knew that face.

but what the hey, she was walking home with arnold!

let him think that he tricked her. she didn't care.

the umbrella was only so big, so helga had to walk close to arnold in order for the umbrella to cover them both.

suddenly Arnold stopped, and the rain poured down over the umbrella, making a tap every time a raindrop hit.

which was a lot.

"why'd you stop, arnoldo?"

arnold tilted his head up towards helga's, and stepped an inch closer to her.

since helga was still a little taller than arnold, he looked up slightly to see her face.

"helga... there's something i need to tell you."

helga's eyes widened.

"t-there is?"

arnold stumbled over his words.

"yeah. i mean..."

he stepped another inch closer, so helga could see his emerald eyes.

"i.. i l-love you, helga."

"w-what?" the breath was sucked away from helga as she stared into arnold's eyes.

not saying anything more, he kissed her.

there under the umbrella, as rain poured all around them, all helga could see was arnold.

all helga cared about was arnold.

arnold pulled away, blushing and not meeting helga's eyes.

"i love you too."

"i know."

helga felt a smile forming on her lips. arnold had said... that he loved her.

she almost fell backwards with this realization.

"um.. helga?"

she grinned at him.

arnold looked away again.

"do you wanna watch a movie at my house... or something?"

arnold stared at the ground, dreading the response: not today, football head

but helga was still grinning.

"of course."

* * *

 

Arnold held the door open for helga, and his grandfather immediately came to the front hall.

"who's your little friend, shortman?"

"o-oh, um, just a friend, grandpa."

helga smiled at him.

she was actually at arnold's HOUSE! and she had been INVITED there!

* * *

 

"what's he doing with a girl?" asked phil to gertie, who was pretending to ride on a pony.

"L.. is for the way you look... at me..." she cackled, and tipped her hat to phil.

"our little arnold is growing up."

* * *

 

arnold and helga sat down on the red couch, and turned the t.v. on.

helga sat on the edge.

arnold sat in the middle offering for helga to sit next to him.

her head swarming with questions, she uneasily slid towards him.

just slightly.

the movie dragged on, and helga inched closer to arnold.

she prayed he didn't notice.

he did, and was smirking at her in that arnoldish way she knew and loved.

soon his arm was wrapped around her, and she was leaning against him.

his breathing in and out put her at ease, and she eventually fell asleep, right in arnold's lap.

* * *

 

arnold looked down at helga, who was curled up and sleeping right on top of him. he smiled at her.

"i really do love you, Helga." he whispered.

even though she was asleep, he saw her mouth pull into a smile. 

* * *

 

phil peeked in later to see both arnold and helga asleep, the movie long over.

chuckling softly, he saw arnold's arm wrapped around helga.

he grinned at his grandson and turned off the light.


End file.
